Unexpectedly, Yukinoshita Yukino Charmed Someone
by Baka-tak0
Summary: Hachiman receives an unexpected request from his classmate back in junior high.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Love at first sight. A phrase most commonly used to justify one's feelings of infatuation and lust.

We've already seen it played out a thousand times, from movies to novels or even in mangas. A guy sees this beautiful lady for the first time and out of nowhere, he's already in love. It's like some lazy author decides to skip the tedious task of character development and built-up just to quickly get to the good parts. Seriously, shame on you author-san.

However, despite what others may think, it's really nothing more than a mixture of confusion and delusions. In fact, the only reason someone can experienced this so-called "love at first sight" is because the object of their interest is a good-looking person.

Just look at all those famous fairytales, there's a reason why most of it's main characters is either a handsome guy or a pretty woman. Imagine this, if Cinderella is an old hag, the prince will probably not give a crap who's the owner of that damn shoe, or if the prince who kissed Sleeping Beauty is a perverted looking guy, then he better get himself a good lawyer as I'm pretty sure he's gonna get sued for sexual harassment.

Most people are too eager to be with someone they found attractive but are so easy to throw in the towel once they learn something unpleasant to this other person. Now, I don't know about you but I don't think you can call someone like that in love. After all, love is when you... Love is like... It's kind of... Sort of like... What is love? Let me spell it for you! L is fo- Wait, that doesn't sound right... **[1]**

Anyway, if I have to describe what love is, I suppose you could put it this way; it's like always staying by your little sister's side even though she's a little nosy about your private life and sometimes quite annoying. Yeah, that's what love is! Not just some shallow feelings based on someone's looks! Well, part of what I like about my sister is she's super cute, but that besides the point! Probably earned some Hachiman points right there, tee-hee!

Back to our main topic though, I guess the tl;dr of what I'm saying is this: love at first sight is a lie, you're hormones are just acting up.

But of course, trying to explain this to someone whose blinded by his emotions is almost impossible, which clearly is the case with this guy I'm talking to.

"It's love at first at sight, I just knew it Hikimoi-kun. Of all the girls I've met, never had I felt something like this before. To be honest, I never really believe on that kind of stuff, I mean surely, that only happens in movies, right? But after witnessing her, immediately, I know I'm in love."

The guy in question who's having a drug induced speech is none other than Kitagawa Nakagawa, a once classmate of mine in my third year of middle school. He's our class's resident joker and the team captain of our school's baseball team back then, which probably is one of the reasons why he's so popular with the girls, well, aside from the fact that he's also quite good-looking. Imagine if Hayama and Tobe do the fusion dance, (if your name is Hina Ebina, please don't) what you'll basically get is Nakagawa.

Now, you must be wondering how I, a self-proclaimed loner, become friends with a guy like that, huh? Well, the answer is no, we're not friends. I'm not even sure if I can call him an acquaintance as we hadn't talked to each other before, except that time he made some snarky comments about how lame I was for being rejected by a certain girl, which is more of a one-sided conversation as it's just him talking and me sucking it all up. Yeah, he's a dick.

"She's the only one I think about all this time. I couldn't even concentrate on my studies anymore as the very though of her makes my heart go crazy. Ahh... So this is what love does to you, makes you feel restless 'till you see the object of your desire."

T-this is too much. Listening to him talk is like being mind rape by an Angel. Help me out here Shinji, get in the goddamned robot! **[2]**

"What I wouldn't give just to see her again. Her beauty is unlike any other. You could hang a picture of her in a museum and everybody would call it a masterpiece. No one could possib-"

"Okay, I get it! You're having a mental breakdown because of this girl. Could you just tell me what do I have to do with this?" God knows how much longer do I have to hear his delusions if I don't interrupt him right there.

I glanced at my Vita-chan's screen where the words "You are dead" are currently displayed at. I would've win that boss fight if it weren't for this cursed phone call, talk about bad timing.

"If you're calling just to rant about your sick fantasies, then what you need is a psychologist and not me."

"But Hikimoi-kun, you need to hear me out here first. I want you to know what I'm going through so you'll understand how serious this situation is. She's one of a kind, I wouldn't dare-"

 _Call ended._ What a waste, guess I'll be playing the whole level all over again.

 _Buzz..._

 _Buzz..._

"Why did you hang up on me?" he asked in his panicky voice. "You're my only hope here Hikimoi-kun, please don't abandon me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to," not really. "Why are you calling again?"

"Ah, yeah, uhmmm it's about this girl. Yes, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, nothing could even compare. Everyday, I always pray for nighttime to come just so I could see her again in m-"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Okay, you see I saw you walking with this girl about a week ago so I figure I should contact you, hoping maybe you could help me with her. I ask our classmates if they still have you're number as I remember seeing you exchanged with some of the them back then. Fortunately, this one girl forgot to delete yours. And so here I am, calling you, asking if you could tell me who she is."

Oh, so that's why nobody's emailing me that time. Constantly checking the phone while waiting for something that will never come, that me back then is a pathetic person. And by the way, what do you mean by forgot to delete my number? You know what, forget it. The less I think about it, the better.

"Going crazy over someone you barely know in a very short time, you must've bump your head somewhere really hard."

"That is love, Hikimoi-kun. Doesn't matter how long or how much you know someone, what you feel is reason enough to pursue her."

I'm pretty sure that's the main reason divorce rates are on the rise. Pursuing someone without knowing if you can deal with their attitude, that's just plain ignorance.

"Let's just get over with this," taking a deep breath, I continued, "could you describe this girl you're so obsessed with? "

"Mere words can't describe her beauty, but I'll try my best. "

Here we go again...

"Her obsidian-black hair ,adored with two red ribbons, runs smoothly down to her waist, giving her a pristine image."

Uh-huh.

"Her rapture-blue eyes are like two sparkling sapphire against a snowfield, coupled that with her pixie's nose and a calamine-pink lips and you got the very definition of beauty."

I don't get half of what you just said but okay.

"And what she lacks on her chest size makes up for her delicate twine-thin figure which even the greatest sculptor could never hope to replicate."

Ahhh. If that's the case the case then I know one girl who can fit that description.

"I think you're referring to Yukinoshita."

So it's her, huh... Guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all, she already told me once that she had a lot of admirers back when she's still in junior high, though this is the first time I'd known someone who have feelings for her.

"C-Can you spell her full name for me?"

"Yukinoshita Yukino, as in _yuki no shita no yuki_ (snow beneath the snow)."

"Ahhh... Her name fits her beauty just perfectly .One look at her and you know she is pure as the whiteness of the snow, fierce as a mighty blizzard, and captivating like a scenery of a snow-filled mountain. "

I think my brain cells are getting fried just by talking to him. If she have to constantly deal with guys like this back then, then that explains why her attitude is so cold. Yukinoshita, I now feel your pain.

"I'm just gonna ask, but since you see me walking with her, did it ever occur to you that maybe we're going out? "

"Ha! There's no way that's possible. You out of all people. The likes of you doesn't even stand a chance to be with a goddess like Yukino-sama."

I feel stupid for even asking. What he's saying is basically true though minus the insults. I've been rejected by her twice after all, and I'm merely asking if I can be her friend both of those times.

"Anyway, if that's all you need, I'm hanging up."

"Wait, Hikimoi-kun!"

"What?" You already ruined my game, isn't that enough?

"Uhmmm... I was just wondering if you could help me with this one thing..."

Asking a favor out of someone you can't even pronounce the name right after insulting him, this guy is just unbelievable.

"Hikimoi-kun, could you in some way introduce me to Yukino-sama?"

Great. Even at home, I still keep receiving this bothersome requests. Is this the curse of the Service club? Maybe we need to add an extra chair and ignore the one who sits there to end this nightmare. **[3]**

"Do I really need to help you with that? If I remembered correctly, you're quite popular with the girls, " in fact, there is this club where it's sole purpose is to serve this idiot. "Talking to her should be easy enough for you even without my help."

He starts clicking his tongue. "This is the reason why you got rejected by Kaori-chan."

You just have to bring that up don't you?

"You see, If you're the one who introduce yourself to a girl, she'll more or less see you as a total creep. But if a friend of hers introduce you instead, she'll at least know you can be trusted."

And I learned it the hard way, thanks for reminding me, dickface.

"There is an exception though. For example, if you're a super handsome guy just like me, it could still work without any help."

Can't argue with that, looks do matter after all. If that weren't the case, those prime time TV shows would probably be full of not-so-good-looking people.

"But still, I don't want to take any chances, that's why I need your help Hikimoi-kun. Just how the saying goes, you only have one chance of making a good first impression. "

Good to know his brain is still working. For a moment there, I thought his delusions had robbed him out of reasoning. Though there is this just one problem...

"Sorry can't help you with that," I said in a matter-of-fact tone "Actually, I'm not really on good terms with her so me the one introducing you might cause problems more than help. " Although I might've exaggerated a little bit right there, we're always having this little bantering now and then so I'm counting that as not on good terms with her.

"Whaaaaat? B-but, I saw you going out together! Who the heck goes out with someone they don't get along ?"

"Yeah, about that. You see, we're both members of this club where we help out someone for their request so that's probably the reason we're together that time."

"Is that so? " he paused for a moment as if in deep thought. "You said you're a member of this so-called club right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I command you to fulfill my wish to go out with Yukinoshita-sama."

"Do you want to die? " Now, where do I put that notebook...

"Help me out please. Just this time, just this time and I promise I won't bother you again."

"No."

"Oh, come on. I know you're a good person deep in your heart. You're a good person, Hikimoi-kun. So please, help me out here, pleeeeease? "

"Nope," not gonna work on me. Only a masked guy whose having difficulties with his breathing would fall for that crap. **[4]**

"Please Hikitani-kun, you're my only hope here. I'm at my wits end right now. You're my only beacon of light in this dark times. Just save me Hikitani-kun and I promise I'll repay you with all my might."

I sighed. Why do I have to constantly deal with this kind of people. First there's Zaimokuza, then there's Tobe, and now here's this dickface. I swear I have the worst luck when it comes to having-to-deal-with-people lottery.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you."

"Well, that's because we're buddies!"

 _Silence..._

"Hello? Hikimoi-kun, are you still there?"

I tightened my grip on my phone as I fight every inch of my body to end the call right there.

"We barely know each other and this is the first time we talked after all these years, on top of that, you can't even get my name right all this time. Now, you're telling me we're 'buddies'? Where the hell did you even get that idea?"

"You're name isn't Hikimoi?"

 _Silence..._

"Okay, I know what you're thinking. I know I'm a terrible person for only contacting you when I need something. I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I made fun of you when you got rejected by our classmate."

So he still remembers it.

"I know I don't deserve your help for treating you bad, I understand. But, even with that, I'm still willing to throw away all my decency just so I could meet her. So please Hikimoi-kun, help me grant my request... "

Gotta hand it over to him, he just doesn't know when to give up. I'm probably gonna get a barrage of texts and calls from this guy if if I still say no and that's something I don't want to deal with. Sorry Yukinoshita, but sacrifices must be made.

"Alright, alright. I'll introduce you to her. But don't say I didn't warn you. "

"Really Hikimoi-kun? Really? Thank you, thank you! I owe you big time! I'll never forget this. Don't worry, I'll take you as the best man at our wedding day and I'll name one of our children after you. You're legit the greatest wing man that grace this earth Hikimoi-kun! "

I take back what I said, agreeing to help this guy is a big mistake...

 **References:**

 **[1] Spongebob's fun song.**

 **[2] Neon Genesis Evangeleon.**

 **[3] From the anime Another. Maybe I should've put a spoiler right there...**

 **[4] Darth Vader.**

 **Author's Note: If you're reading this, then I want to thank you for taking the time to finished reading this. Thank you _**

 **This is the first fanfic I wrote and english isn't my native language so sorry for the bad writing and if there are some grammatical errors I hadn't caught on. Anyway, this story is based on the short story "Charmed at first sight lover" from the volume 6 of the haruhi suzumiya light novels. If you hadn't read it and you love the disappearance film, then I highly suggest you read that, you won't be disappointed.**

 **My original plan is to write this as an one-shot story but I'm not that sure if anyone would even like this so I just post the part I'd already written. With that being said, let me know what your thoughts are about this.**

 **Again, thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it :-)**


	2. Part 2

The bell rang signaling the end of classes and I found myself walking the empty hallways leading to the special building. It's quite quiet save for the occasional noises coming from the nearby music club. Looking at the school courtyard, I noticed there isn't much people around unlike the usual, probably due to the cold weather.

I'd consider this moment peaceful and refreshing on any other days. But somehow, something doesn't feel right, like some sort of bad omen. The silence before the storm. Come to think of it, it's already February, which means the you-know-what is coming near.

Tsk, the mere thought of it makes me feel like I'm watching the endless eight all over again. **[1]** No, not because I won't get any chocolates from a girl - I still got Komachi after all- the reason being we'll likely receive some pesky requests before that day comes. So far, we always get one whenever there's an incoming school event; from the cultural festival to the recent marathon, that's always the case. And knowing the school council president, she'll no doubt cooked up something for that day, no way she'd let that one slip up.

At least I'd want to relax until day comes. Unfortunately, there's still this one stupid request I should take care of. Well it's not like he's forcing me to do it, besides, regardless of his intentions, he's the only person who reached out to me from all of my former classmates after all these years, so that had me going.

I can't help but took a deep sigh as my mind goes through all of this.

"Hikki, are you alright?"

I faced the girl walking beside me and been greeted by a frowning Yuigahama.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, eh... It's just that you looked kinda grumpy today. I mean you always looked grumpy but today was like you're extra grumpy."

"Are you picking a fight?"

This is what happens when you're always hanging out with Yukinoshita, you start to get the hang of insulting people. I'd keep my distance from her if I were you.

Yuigahama pouted and nudge me with her bag. "I'm concerned here you know! I mean... It's just that you always keep to yourself even when your in trouble, so I thought maybe I should ask..."

The image of her at the bamboo forest during our school trip came flashing back to my mind. I'd been a selfish prick in the past, forcing my ideals to others disregarding what they may feel, and had hurt her so many times due to my actions. I'm sure Yukinoshita feels the same way too even though she may not show it that much

I'm not going on that path again.

"Don't sweat it, it's nothing." I forced a smile attempting to reassure her.

"Ew, gross."

This bitch.

Before long, we're already at the door of our beloved club. I opened it and there at her usual seat is the one and only Ice Queen of Sobu High, the president of the Service Club, and the object of some idiot's delusions.

She lifted her gaze from the paperback she's holding and gave a smile that would sent any boy's heart aflutter. Instinctively, I averted my eyes from it.

"Hello," Yukinoshita said.

"Yahallo, Yukinon!"

"'Sup."

After exhanging our greetings, Yuigahama and I took our respective seats as Yukinoshita starts heating the kettle. We then proceeded to do our usual routine; mainly, Yuigahama talking about random stuff with Yukinoshita and me reading a book, half listening to them.

I don't know why, but I've come to get fond of this whole setup- us just lazying around here without a care in the world, waiting until the day is over. Maybe it's due to me knowing this will be all over someday. We can never go back to these days once we become adults, trapped in our resposibilities and focusing on our priorities. But until then, I'll be enjoying these moments as much as possible. Why would someone want to change something anyways if it's already okay as it is? Yup, change is overrated.

The sudden hissing of the kettle pulled me out of my thoughts, and soon, Yukinoshita is on it preparing tea. She arranged the teacup and mugs on the table, filling each one with a steaming drink, it's vapor pervading the room with a sweet, floral scent.

"Here... " Yukinoshita placed a Pan-san printed mug filled in front of me.

"Uh, thanks." I reached out to it.

She gave a slight nod before returning to her seat.

Getting served by a beautiful girl with her own hand made tea. Any other guy would be exhilarated if they're in this position. But here I am, taking this all for granted like it's nothing. I wonder what my former self would do in this situation. Probably think along the lines of "she's serving me tea, I knew it, she's into me!" and then confessed and get rejected immediately. Just thinking about it sent shivers to my spine, good thing I've grown out of that phase, that would be a disaster beyond salvation.

I blew the scalding liquid on my hand, minding my cat's tongue, and took a sip.

Hot. Hot. Too hot.

"Hey, Yukinon. Have you heard about this movie coming next month?" Yuigahama asked. "It's about this dog searching for his owner, it's super cute! How about we watch it together?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not into that kind of movies. "

"But Yukinon! It's really exciting! In the trailer there's this big man who goes 'Raarrr!' and there's a car chase which everything goes 'Kabooom!'" Yuigahama said complete with exaggerated hand gestures.

"I refuse. And Yuigahama-san, I suggest you to improve your vocabulary more, I can hardly understand what you're saying."

"And there was this cat whose helping the dog and it's like super adorable! You gotta see it!"

Yuigahama activated a magic card: Cat of Greed. Effect: Draws Yukinoshita into something cat related.

"Is that so? Then let me know when we'll watch it and I'll make sure to clear my schedule for that day."

Yuigahama, you sly devil, resorting to underhanded tricks. Could it be that she's actually not an airhead like we initially thought? Maybe I should look out for her...

"Heehee.. Uhmm... How about you Hikki? Wanna come with us?"

"I think I'll pass."

Sorry but I prefer to stay at home than hangout with both you. I don't want to get between your yuri-yuri relationship with Yukinoshita you know, plus, staying at home is the best as you didn't have to worry when you're going back home.

"Yuigahama-san, you should know better than invite someone like him on watching an innocent film. Judging by his nature, the only movies he'd likely watch were the ones with questionable content. That explains why his eyes have become rotten."

"Oh puh-lease, spare me the insults. Just so you know, my taste is far more refined than your average guy. I only watch high quality shows." I mean, Bible Black is simply a religious text right? **[2]**

"I see. Then I take it the reason why you're watching me all this time is because you think highly of me. I appreciate your admiration but please, keep that lecherous eyes off of me. Knowing you, you're probably imagining something despicable with that perverted mind of yours."

Crap, so she noticed. My stealth Hikki ability must be getting rusty. I need to think of a way out of this.

"I-It's not like I'm staring at you or anything, I'm just observing your conversation with Yuigahama here. As if there's anything worth staring at that ever modest body of yours, I'd rather ogle an anthropomorphic turtle wearing a magical crown. **[3]** And could you stop flattering yourself too much, you're already flat you know?"

He he. Get it? Get it? She's flat, as in flat-chested. I'm really such a funny guy. Maybe I should be a rakugo artist if my plans of being a house husband doesn't work out. Yes, that's it. Hachiman you're a genius! **[4]**

I'm about to celebrate myself for coming up with such a great idea when a dark feeling come over me. I look at the direction where I'm sensing it and there, glaring at me with her ferocious eyes, is Yukinoshita. If looks could kill, I would be already dead one hundred times with each death more gruesome than the last. Mama, help me, I don't wanna die...

"Hikigaya-kun, I believed everyone has the right to express their opinions but hearing what you just said made me changed my beliefs. Gauging a woman's beauty based on how develop her body is, only the lowest of the lowest could come up with such an incredibly wretched thought. Correct that way of thinking if you really want to be a house husband. On second thought, nevermind the last part, that pathetic dreams of yours is never gonna happen whether you change or not."

"I... I-I'm just saying... "

"Oh, but I'm sure you're not fazed even with all of that knowing you still have your little sister, you being a siscon and all. I feel bad for Komachi-chan, having a good-for-nothing brother surely brings a damper on her soul. People like you make me sick, please do humanity a favor and stop existing already."

"But... But that's not-"

"It seems that horrendous motto of yours 'to work is to lose,' nevertheless, might have some ring of truth to it. After all, I might start to lose my sanity just by trying to work out how you could come up with such stupid ideas. You should-"

"There, there, Yukinon," Yuigahama interjected. "I'm sure he really doesn't meant what he said. I mean everyone thinks you're beautiful, isn't that right Hikki?"

"Y-yeah! Her beauty is top-notch! Anyone who think otherwise is certainly blind!" I blurted out out of fear.

"See? "

Yukinoshita is sitting still. Her cheeks have a tint of red in them, likely due to her seething anger.

So this is the end... If anyone is reading this, please delete my PC's browser history; I may had open some shady websites in there, but I only misclicked I swear! And also, please tell Komachi I love her and I forgive her for deleting my save file on Pokemon.

I braced myself as I waited for the inevitable.

"I-If that's the case then I forgive you, I already express what I want to say anyway..."

Huh? I though she's going to kill me... Does that mean I'm going to live another day?

I glanced at Yuigahama and utter a thank you under my breathe.

She returned a smile at me. I swear for a second there, I thought I see her having wings and a halo. Maybe I should build an altar for her to show my appreciation for her saving me from the mercy of an angry Yukinoshita.

"Err... By the way guys, I heard they have penguins there at the Aquarium Park, isn't that cool? Maybe we should visit there sometime."

Leave it to Yuigahama to smooth out an awkward situation.

And so, the rest of the day played out with not much of a happening and before we know it, it's already getting dark.

"It's getting late... " Yuigahama is staring at the orange sky by the window.

"Shall we call it a day?" Yukinoshita asked.

Yuigahama and I gave a nod.

"Let's get going then. " Yukinoshita closed the book at her lap, marking the end of club hours.

I put the light novel I'm currently reading back at my bag and stand up, eager to get the comfort of my home...

Wait, what is this? I got a feeling there's something I should've done but didn't. Did I forget anything? Let's see, I managed to see Totsuka today so that can't be it, I also drank my daily dose of Max Coffee so that's out of the question. So what is it? How could I forgot it? Don't tell me I'm trap in a time-loop and I'm doomed to repeat this day fifteen-thousand times. Please, anything but that... Oh, yes, there's still that request from Nakagawa. Maybe it would've been better if I hadn't remembered it. _Sigh._ Let's just get on with it. **[5]**

"Umm, hey... "

She and Yuigahama both looked at me, their unmoving eyes sending shivers down to my spine. I casted my eyes down to avoid theirs.

So how should I put this? Do I say "Hey, there's this creep who wants to see you, wanna meet him?" or do I go with "Someone wants to go out with you so I'm helping him. No, he's not threatening me to do this."? Wait, why am I getting worked up for this. It's not like I'm the one who wants to go out with her, not my loss if she refuses.

"Yukinoshita, did you have any plans this weekend?" I said not bothering to look up.

No answer came right away.

I lifted my gaze to look at them and there they are; just standing still, eyes wide opened, and mouth slightly agaped.

A few seconds past with no response from them and I'm starting to think someone might have activated their Geass nearby when Yuigahama starts making a sound. **[6]**

"W-whoooah!"

Yukinoshita seemingly pulled out of a trance composed herself. "Hikigaya-kun, although I don't mind you asking those kind of questions, I advise you to consider your surroundings first before proceeding to do so," she said in a fluttering voice.

What's with that reaction? What the hell did I just do?

I cleared up my throat. "Anyway, this classmate of mine back at middle school ask me if I could introduce him to you so I was wondering if you're free this weekend, that is if you don't mind."

Yuigahama let out a sigh. "I thought you're asking Yukinon to... "

"Please, make yourself more clear next time. Some people can't help but jump to conclusions so I hope you take note of this to avoid any future misunderstandings."

I have no idea what these two are talking about. I'm just asking if she's free this weekend, how could she mistake that for something else is beyond me.

"So... Do you want to meet him or not?"

She propped her chin in her hand as if in deep thought. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I must refused."

"Hmm, I thought so."

That's not surprising at all. Of course she'll refuse. Yukinoshita is not that kind of girl who indulges on the thought of some romantic stuff. I can't even imagine her getting into a relationship let alone going out on a date, so it's only natural for her to say no.

"I'll let him know then."

"Wait!" Yuigahama pulled Yukinoshita to the side.

"Why did you say no?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not really interested on those kind of things, at least for the time being."

"But Yukinon, you're gonna let this chance slip up!"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I follow what you're saying."

"Don't you get it? We can ask him what's Hikki like during middle school, they're classmates, right? Maybe we'll learn some embarrassing moments Hikki won't tell us. We can also ask if he had a crush back then..."

I could hear both of you here you know.

"That's a good point. Though I don't care about his past relationships, I could use well the information against him. Maybe I'm mistaken for thinking you're an obtuse person."

"Ob-toast?"

"Obtuse: lacking the ability to learn or understand things, to put it simply, a stupid person."

"Yukinon!"

Finishing their little "private" conversation, they diverted their attention to me.

"Upon further deliberation, though I hate to admit it, I'm afraid you're still a member of this club so I'll requests given to you as a request for the club. And with that being said, I formally accept that request from your friend."

"Yay! Thanks Yukinon."

This. Is. Not. Good. My weekly day-off is on the line here, I must stop this at all costs.

"I... I don't think that's a good idea. He's quite annoying you know."

"I don't mind."

"And he's delirious, just like Zaimokuza!"

"I can handle that friend of yours so I don't see why this would be any different."

"Plus, he's crazy for you, and I mean that literally."

"So is most of the guys I've met, nothing new to me."

Oh boy, it seems nothing I say could change her mind. That's Yukinoshita for you, never backing down that easily when she sets her mind unto something.

If only Yuigahama didn't butt in there, Yukinoshita wouldn't have changed her mind and I'll be free this coming weekend. But all thanks to this airhead right here, now I have to sacrifice my favorite day of the week just to do that idiot's wish.

I gave her a scornful stare but she just shrugged it off with a smile.

Guess I'll just have to deal with this.

"Fine, here's the details..."

 **References:**

 **[1] An arc in the Haruhi Suzumiya series which is more or less an episode repeatedly broadcasted eight times.**

 **[2] A line from the song "Hentai Metal" by Riffshop. Listen to it on Youtube, it's awesome.**

 **[3]** **Yeah, it's Bowsette. Sorry.**

 **[4] A rakugo is a Japanese verbal entertainment consist of one person teliing an often humurous story.**

 **[5] Another endless eight reference.**

 **[6] Code Geass. There's this there guy who can stop one's perception of time.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry if it took me some time on writing this chapter, you see my job requires me to work 12 hours a day with only one day-off every 2 weeks so yeah, it's kinda hard for me to fit some writing time there.** **Hopefully, this chapter clears things up for those confused whose shipping this fanfic is.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for the positive reviews you gave for the first part, it's the main reason why I keep writing this story so it means a lot to me. The next part would probably be the last because, as I mentioned before, this is meant to be a one-shot and I'm only posting this by part, so sorry about that...**

 **And here's my reply to some of your reviews:**

 **Calvados: Yeah, the title is kinda wrong. You see I was thinking along the lines of "this is unexpected because we hadn't seen it in the anime" when I come up with it. To be honest, I want to change the title but I'm afraid some readers might get confused so I just leave it at it is.**

 **RalphZiggy: Glad you enjoyed it! Also, thanks for giving me a great idea. I'll make sure to include that scene in the next part so I hope you look forward to it.**

 **And lastly, to most of you there at the review section, I'm sorry but Haruno won't be appearing in this as I don't want to introduce too many characters; this being a short story and all. Although I'm planning to write something about her in the near future to make up for it. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one and see you next time!**


	3. Part 3

Today's Saturday, the most wonderful day of the week; besides that you don't have to wake up earlier than usual cause there's no classes, you can also stay up late as long as you want for the next day is a day off too. Trully, such a day is meant to be celebrated. Combine that with an extremely cold weather and you got yourselves the perfect occasion to just lie down all day while playing some games with your dear Vita-chan.

That would be great if that's the case, nothing beats a good lazying after an exhausting long week of studying. But instead, here I am-- waiting at the bustling station for god knows how long, my rear end turning numb due to the freezing winds. As for the reason why, you see, last night...

"So, how did it go? What did she said? Did she say yes?"

"Yeah, she agrees to see you."

"Huh? Really? Really? I knew it! She must feel the same way about me. Maybe we're really destined to each other. That moment I saw her, that's not just some coincidence, it's destiny."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just so we're clear, you want me to bring her to your practice game tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. It will start at about nine in the morning and should end around noon so be sure to bring her just before then. I don't want her to miss how awesome my baseball skills are. I bet she'll love me more once she sees how amazing I am."

"If that makes you sleep better, then okay."

"I'm all worked up! Thinking I will be able to see my love after all this time, this feels like a dream. I can't believed..."

And so it goes.

A cold breeze blew, prompting me to raised my scarf on my face.

I checked my phone. It's already 9:20 a.m., twenty minutes past the appointed time. Man, why is this keep happening to me? Going earlier on a meeting being anxious that I might be late, then turning out the other person is late and I'll just stand there for ages, hating myself. I understand if it's Yuigahama but for Yukinoshita who values punctuality to be late on a meeting, this is very unusual.

I'm about to call her but remembered I still don't have her number. It's weird that it's almost a year we've known each other but still haven't getting around of exchanging numbers. Maybe I should ask her next time. Yeah, not gonna happen. She's probably just gonna give me a disgusted look and throw in some insults about my looks, specifically my eyes if I do that.

"Hikki!" a voice called out in a distant.

I looked at in it's direction and saw Yuigahama jogging over to me, pulling Yukinoshita along with her.

As it's still winter, both of them are wearing thick clothing. As usual for Yuigahama who's into fashion magazines; with a rosepink cardigan and an orange scarf, everything about her outfit screams "cute" all over it.

As for Yukinoshita, I'm not sure but I got a vague feeling something is off with her; a peach longcoat, tight jeans along with a pair of boots, top off with a checkered beanie, she's somewhat giving off the vibe of a sweet and playful girl, which are words you wouldn't normally associate with Yukinoshita with. Yup, something is definitely wrong with her.

"Sorry for the wait," Yuigahama said. "Yukinon here have so many clothes, like a lot, so it's kinda hard to pick which ones suit her the best. Kind of made me jealous a bit to be honest, heehee."

Oh, that explains it.

"I already told her I can do it myself but she keeps insisting on choosing my clothes." Yukinoshita is touching her head like she's having a headache.

"It's because you always wear this plain looking clothes whenever we go out. This is a date, you must try to look your best!"

You're not fooling anyone here. Admit it, you only want to treat Yukinoshita like a doll and give her a make over.

"Yuigahama-san, those people who only look on outer appearances are not worthy of your time and affection. You're far better alone than be with the wrong person."

"That's not the point!"

It seems their argument is taking forever to finish so I decided to intervene.

"Nevermind that. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Eh?" Yuigahama tilted her head and gave me puzzled look. "Of course I'm coming with you."

"No, I mean why are you coming with us?"

It would surely take me a considerable amount of energy to handle Nakagawa alone but with Yuigahama in the mix, I don't think I can last much longer. That's like being stuck between a rock and a hard place, except I'm in the middle of two bubbleheads.

"Er... I just thought you might feel a little out of place since Yukinon is with your friend so I figured I should come so you can have someone to talk to."

"No, I'm fine. You can go home now."

There's no need for you to concern since being a third wheel is nothing new to me. Many years ago, I used to know someone who I always hangout with together with his friends and most of the time, I'm just standing there looking like an idiot while they're talking about things I can't relate to. It's like hearing an inside joke you're oblivious to while everyone around is laughing their ass off.

The worse thing though is when one of his friends asks me why I'm quiet. I mean, I don't even know a thing about you, what did you expect me to say? How fine the weather is? Needless to say, my relationship with that person didn't last long.

"You may think you're helping but you're only making it worse for me."

"Not fair! I want to see how it will go, I mean Yukinon meeting your friend."

"No."

She made a pouting face but I paid no heed to it. Perhaps sensing I won't back down that easy, she sets her sights on a much easier target.

"Please Yukinon, let me come with you." She grabbed Yukinoshita's hand and look at her with her puppy eyes. "There isn't any problem with me coming right?"

Is she by any chance taking some private lessons on slyness 101 with Iroha? I should ask that kouhai of mine some other time regarding this.

"I... I don't see why not... "

Yukinoshita, just because you're part of the Service Club doesn't mean you must accept every requests thrown to you. Come on, you're better than that.

"Thank you Yukinon!" Yuigahama embraced her with a cheeriness of a child.

"Space..."

And with the two of them against me, I have no other choice but to concede defeat. What an unfair world we lived in.

"She's your responsibility now, don't expect me to handle her for you."

"I never agree to such thing. You should be her babysitter since you're always yapping about being a house husband."

She's really quick on attacking my weakness points, it's starting to scare me a little...

"You two, stop treating me like a child!"

* * *

It took us a half hour train ride and a few minutes walk before we finally arrived to our destination, Matsudo International High School.

As we weren't allowed to get inside, we instead scale around the school ground per Nakagawa's instruction until we come across a barbed fence with an overview of the school's playing field.

The game had already started.

There are a few people around, who I assume are students here, that are watching the game too by the fence, which is quite a lot considering this is only a practice game. They must really love baseball that much for them to go out of the comfort of their homes just to watch this.

"Oohh... The playing field here is much bigger than the one at our school."

Sobu high is decent enough on it's own right but it's no match compared to this one so the fact that this school have better facilities is not that surprising. Matsudo High is well known here at Chiba for having the best students and those who want to study here must first have the good grades and a decent amount of money. For someone like Yukinoshita, entering here must be a piece of cake since she have those criterias, but instead she choose to go to our school. I wonder why...

"Um, can you explain how does this game goes?" Yuigahama inquired on her trustee Yukipedia.

"You insist on coming with us to watch this but you didn't know what baseball is?" I butted in.

"I-I know what baseball is, I'm not an idiot! It's just I'm not into sports that much and I've never watch a game of it before so I don't know the rules."

So, basically, you're saying you never watched a game of Kamanagawa Pirates before? Unacceptable. Unacceptable I say. How could you call yourself a proud citizen of Chiba without praying for the victory of your home team? Go, prostate yourself before Chiba itself and ask forgiveness for your transgressions.

"The two opposing team takes turn in batting and fielding," Yukinoshita explained. "The objectives of the batting team is to hit the ball thrown by the pitcher and advance through the four bases while the fielding team must prevent them from doing so. That's the general idea around it."

"Ahh... And how do you score a point?"

"The pitching team scores a point whenever a runner successfully go around the bases in order and touched the home plate, the base where they started. The fielding team on the other hand must knocked out three players from the opposing team before they can take their turn to pitch."

Yuigahama continued to bombard Yukinoshita with questions after questions.

As for me, I just leave them out to be and focus on the game. It's already in the fourth inning with the score of eight to twelve in favor of the current batting team. I scanned the area searching for Nakagawa and spotted him sitting at the batter's bench. It's hard to believe with that serious look on his face that he's the same bubbling idiot I have talked to on the phone.

"Hikigaya-kun."

I glanced to my side. Yukinoshita is extending a paper cup filled with tea to me, in her other hand is a thermos. Seems she brought one in preparing for todays weather. It sure is convenient with her around, Doraemon would be proud.

I take the cup from her hand."Thanks."

She poured one for herself before putting back the thermos inside her hand bag.

Matsudo high is located on an elavated area so the temperature here is lower than the other places from Chiba, but thanks to Yukinoshita's tea, the cold at least become a bit bearable.

"So, which one there is this Nakagawa?" She took a sip from her cup.

"Yeah, where is he Hikki?" Yuigahama added as she finished drinking her tea.

"There, the guy sitting at blue teams bench with a number 8 on his uniform."

Just then, Nakagawa rose up to his feet, take a hold of the bat, and proceeded to walked to the batter's box. The group of girls further to our left who are quiet moments ago are now screaming like some cavemen who discovers fire for the first time. Who would've thought Nakagawa's fan club would still be operational up to this day?

"He's quite popular, isn't he?" Yuigahama muttered.

"Hmmpf. Only tastless girls would fall for that idiot" I said. "Apart from her looks, there's nothing noteworthy about him at all."

"Look at what you did Yuigahama-san, " Yukinoshita said with a mischievous smile. "You made him aware of his insecurities. Need I remind you that some lowly lifeforms have feelings too?"

"Telling the truth is not synonymous with being insecure. And just so you know, I'd rather die alone than be with a girl who likes me solely for my looks."

"You don't have to worry about it. If a girl miraculously fell for you unlikely as it may be, you can rest assured it's not because of your looks."

"I don't think I like what you're implying... "

She simply whisked her hair at my words as she turned her face away from me.

I'm about to say something but the sound of a bat hitting a ball followed by another cheer from the crowd brought my attention back to the field just in time to caught a glimpse of a ball disappearing beyond the fence.

Yuigahama gasped. "Whooah, that's a home run right?"

Nakagawa ran through all the bases swiftly and once he got back on his seat, his teammates greeted him with cheerful faces and gave him some high fives. It looks like they've already won with the way they're celebrating.

"I'm surprised Hikki become friends with someone like that. He doesn't look like the person he would normally get along with."

"He's not my friend. We never talked to each other before and if it wasn't for Yukinoshita here, the thought of calling me surely won't cross his mind."

Yukinoshita chuckled. "That's not surprising given most people would rather forget your existence rather that remember that hideous face of yours."

Ignoring her crude remarks, I continued, "I really don't care about it. Even if we did become friends back then, we're still probably gonna forget each other eventually. That's just how it works, not all of your friends in middle school will be going in the same school as yours at high school. Maybe you'll still keep in touch at first, calling or texting everyday, then it'll become once a week, then once a month, and before you know it, both of you have already grown apart."

Both of them seemed to be in thought, the silence between us three is becoming more unbearable with each seconds passed. The truth is I already know what they're thinking. It is the thought I'm trying to avoid all this time.

Yuigahama put those thoughts into words. "Do you think that will happen to us once we're in college? " She had a glint of sadness in her eyes as she posed that question.

To be honest, I'm not really sure. There are so many things that may or may not happen that could affect our lives and decisions. As the song goes, the future is an unknown beast, all it takes is a crack, for it to be twisted and stray from perfection. But if there's only one thing I'm sure of, it's that I'll never forget them no matter how many years would pass. We have been together through so many problems and each one of it made us closer little by little. It's a lot like I'm Yuno and they're Yukki, except I'm not obsessed with them, and I'm not trying to kill them, and I'm not batshit insane. I know, it's a bad analogy. The point is, they're important to me. But there's no way I'm going to say that, I don't want to have another identity crisis like the last time mind you.

"Well, there's no way to be sure about that," I paused as I searched for the right words to convey my thoughts. "Although, I'm pretty sure I'll never forget how terrible your cooking skills are and Yukinoshita's insults leaved me with a deep mental scar and it will take thousand of hours of therapy before I can full recover from it."

I meant to annoyed them a bit but they only gave me a puzzled look. Then seeming to got the meaning behind my words, their lips curled into a smile.

"That's only fair," Yukonoshita said. "After all, it's near impossible to erase the image of your horrendous face in my memories, it having damaged my eyes due to being constantly exposed to that ghastly sight of yours."

"Y-yeah! It's really hard to forget Hikki's face, especially when he's laughing. It's like super gross."

It's kinda weird when you felt happy after being insulted at. But then again, having a silent agreement over something is quite nice.

"And Hikki is the only one I know loves her sister so much, it's like really creepy."

"A creepy masochistic brother on top on being a person who doesn't want to work, Hikigaya-kun is really one of a kind, which is a good thing since having another person like him is an insult to humans."

Ha ha ha... That's funny. Please stop.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hi there! It's been a long time since I last updated this. Some things happen you see but mainly I just can't find the motivation to write this story. I meant this chapter to be the last part but I feel like I'm taking forever to write this one so yeah there's that. Anyway the next part will be the last one I promise.

By the way I'm not really familiar with baseball since it's not that famous here in my country so if there's something I got wrong about it I'm sorry. 

Thanks for reading this story and please leave your thoughts at the review section! ≧∇≦


End file.
